


Marry Me?

by fugio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugio/pseuds/fugio
Summary: "You should marry me," he said, jokingly, far too often.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2018, and posted it on tumblr.  
> This is based on a request from a lovely anonymous, prompt: 74. "you should marry me"

“Stop lounging at my house.” A voice called out.

You spun around at that, and your gaze landed on Oikawa. He has just come out from his bedroom, looking disheveled – hair sticking out in every direction.

Grinning, you said, “Good morning to you too!” as Oikawa yawned, stretching his body.

“I could sue you for trespassing, you know,” he said, closing his bedroom door, and padded to the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah. You do that,” you said offhandedly, turning your attention back to the TV, munching on his cereal.

“But then who’s going to cook for you and get rid of those junk in your fridge?” you retorted.

“I don’t have junk in my fridge,” he said defensively. Faintly, you could hear him filing out the kettle and turning on the stove.

“Oh, didn’t you know? The milk is already expired.”

“Really?” he asked, not believing your word. He opened the fridge and took out the milk, checking the expired date on the cartoon.

It was indeed already expired a week ago.

“Guess I should do grocery shopping again tomorrow,” he said, yawning. “I’m too beat today.”

He made his way to the couch – stopping at kitchen counter to grab the milk bread you have made for him – and flopped down next to you.

It was your routine. Oikawa, for all the things he was great at, was incapable of making decent food. And he was almost always busy at the hospital. So, being the kindhearted best friend you were, you took pity on him and cooked enough for two people, sometimes.

Today’s milk bread was a bribe though, since you were going to ask him a favor.

“What time did you get home last night anyway?” you asked.

“Morning,” he said, shaking his head. “There was an emergency. I didn’t leave the hospital until around five.”

“That must be rough.”

“Well, it’s nothing new,” he said, yawning again – closing his mouth with the hand that wasn’t holding the milk bread. “Thank you for this,” he said, gesturing to the milk bread.

“God, this is so, so good!” he said excitedly in between chewing. “You should marry me.”

“Ha ha ha,” you responded flatly, rolling your eyes. “Your girlfriend will give me hell if she hears you say that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, mimicking you from earlier.

You’ve been hearing him saying that ever since forever, you were not surprised anymore. But still, you had been shocked into silence when you first heard him said, back during university.

_You had been helping him making a power point presentation – slaving away at the library with little sleep and coffee as fuels, when out of the blue he blurted out, “you should marry me.”_

_He had said it with such a straight face – you couldn’t tell whether he was joking or serious. You sat there, staring blankly – dumbly – at him, mouth slightly opened. He stared back at you, face not betraying anything until he couldn’t hold it anymore. Bubbly laughter erupted from him and soon his laughter turned into loud guffaws. He pointed at your face in between laugh._

_“Oh my God,” he said, still trying to rein in his laugh. “You should see your face!”_

_Realizing he was messing with you, you felt relieve, slightly. But you still kicked his shin from under the table – both for messing with you and to silence him, because you were at the library, after all._

Since that day, Oikawa has been saying that to you a lot, even over the little things you helped him with. But every time he always said it jokingly, always with that slight smirk, and the teasing glint in his eyes – at least you thought so, and he never clarified, so you stopped taking him seriously.

But, that day, were you truly relieved? Were you not slightly disappointed?

Even if you were, you refused to acknowledge that slight pang you felt in the deepest corner of your chest. You refused to give it much thought. Oikawa was your best friend – your 911. He has been ever since ages ago. And you wouldn’t trade that for the world.

Besides, you were happy now with how the things were in your life.

A loud shrill sounded from the kitchen – Oikawa rose to his feet and went to turn it off.

You eyed him from on the couch. “You’re making tea, aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“And you’re only making a cup?”

“Of course.”

You gave him the stink eye.

He definitely felt your stares, because not long after, he paused from stirring his tea and glanced up, “What?”

“Make a cup for me too.”

“Don’t want to.”

“Please?”

“Only if you cook me something for lunch.”

“Deal!”

He went back to sit beside you on the couch. You smiled sweetly at him as thanks when he handed you your cup.

“Anyway,” he began. “She isn’t my girlfriend.”

“Oh?” You paused from sipping your tea. “I thought you are going steady with whatshername.”

“We went out to dinner once. She kept asking me to have dinner again with her, but I don’t want to. She was horrible.” He shuddered remembering the terror.

“Anyway,” you began, putting your cup on the table in front of you. “Like I’ve told you last week, I’ll be going out of town for the weekend for my boyfriend’s sister’s wedding. I’ll be leaving around noon, today. So please –”

“–help feed your cat and water your plants?” he finished your sentence. “Sure thing,” he agreed easily.

“You, mister, are a lifesaver! Thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah. Go annoy someone else,” he said, nudging you off the sofa with his foot.

“Hey!”

“Shhh, I’m going back to sleep.” He made a shooing motion with his hand, telling you to scram.

You stuck your tongue at him before making your way out of his flat and back to yours, next door.

“Close the door!”

* * *

Later that night, Oikawa was woken up by the loud knocking sound on his door.

A little disoriented, he checked the time on his phone, wincing as the light blinded him.

2.13 am.

He groaned.

_Who the fuck comes at this godforsaken hour?_

He tossed his blanket aside and got out of the bed - almost tripping half way.

He was still groggy from sleep. His brain hasn’t quite connected the dot that since he lived alone, whoever came should have been knocking at his front door, not his bedroom door.

To say Oikawa was surprised was an understatement. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was red, swollen eyes on your usually bright smiling eyes.

 _Wait_ –

_Had you been crying?_

Oikawa stared at you, dumbfounded. His brain short circuited. He didn’t even know what to do, or what to say – you weren’t even supposed to be here. Not until tomorrow night, at least.

You were supposed to be off somewhere with that boyfriend of yours, enjoying the vacation in disguise. Killing two birds with one stone - or so you had said.

But here you were, standing right in front of him, in a crumpled oversize sweater, duffel bag strapped on one shoulder, and eyeliner smeared on your face.

“What happened to you?” he finally managed to ask, voice slightly raised in alarm.

You opened your mouth to answer him, but no sound came - words got caught in your throat. Instead, you found yourself start sobbing.

You desperately tried to hold back the tears. You harshly wiped the tears with your sleeve, bit your lip tightly as to not let out another sob. But you failed spectacularly. Big fat ugly tears kept streaming down your cheeks.

Oikawa’s heart blanched seeing you breaking down like this. He reflexively took a step closer to you, and gathered you in his arm, pulling you so close he wished he could absorb your pain away.

You couldn’t stop your tears. Your cries only got louder once your head hit his chest. And Oikawa’s arms held you even tighter in response.

“Hey,” he whispered softly in your hair, his hand rubbing soothing circle on your back. “It’s going to be okay. You’ll be okay.”

But you didn’t give him any response - you couldn’t. You were too emotional to talk, so you just continued to cry against his chest, spoiling his shirt with tears and snot. But that was okay - both you not answering him and you spoiling his shirt. Oikawa didn’t mind, he understood.

Whatever causing you to break down like this was not a trivial matter. Oikawa has known you for years - you were strong. Even stronger than he is, sometimes. You weren’t someone who would let emotions rule her head - always the logical person.

And it hurt him seeing you like this. He hated seeing you in pain. Oikawa was angry. Angry at whoever and whatever causing you great pain like this. He felt the anger slowly rising and burning his chest. He could feel the ugly taste of it on his mouth.

He was not an idiot. Oikawa could put two and two together. You were here alone, crying, while you were supposed to be on a wedding with said boyfriend. Something must have happened.

–

It was a while when your tears finally stopped falling, and your sob quieted down into small hiccups.

Oikawa led you to the couch, grabbed blanket from his room, and brought water from the kitchen for you.

Parched from all the crying, you downed the water in three big gulps, and thank him meekly.

He ruffled your head in response, smiling. And he just sat there facing you - waiting for you to tell him what the hell was all that about. Frankly, you gave him the scare of a lifetime.

He never wanted to see you like that again. He just wanted you to be happy – you only deserved to be happy. He vowed right then and there that he would do his damnest to make you happy, whatever it takes. He had enough regret as it was. He regretted not being truly honest with you, always masking his true feelings with jokes.

He was afraid – what you both had was beautiful, and he didn’t want to risk ruining it. His relationship has never worked out fine since high school, after all – so, what would make this one work?

It has always ended up with one party badly brokenhearted. Iwa-chan had said it was because Oikawa couldn’t set his priorities straight. But back at that time, volleyball was number one; his previous girlfriend had known that, but had refused to understand and still clung to the belief that Oikawa would change.

Oikawa didn’t think he has changed much since then. During university, volleyball was still a priority, but on par with his study. Right now, his work at the hospital – playing hero, saving people was definitely a priority, but –

He stared at the girl in front of him – you. The one, who not until five minutes ago was still crying her heart out in his arm.

 _You_ – he decided. _Was a number one priority in his life, now._

–

You were a bit disoriented when you woke up. You blinked, taking in your surroundings. The walls were free from any Polaroid pictures that were supposedly decorating your room. There wasn’t a vanity on far right wall. Instead, in its place was a drawer, on top of which stood some framed photos – that was when you realize you weren’t in your room.

_Ah yeah…_

You were at Oikawa’s.

Yesterday’s event came barging in your mind, sending your head reeling. After the big fight, you had calmed down enough and came back to the hotel to make amends with your boyfriend, only to see that disgusting scene with your own eyes. Your mind went blank and goes into autopilot mode. You fled home.

_Home?_

But you didn’t come home, which is next door to Oikawa’s apartment. Instead, you were banging on Oikawa’s door, crying.

You had told him everything then.

_How at first you had been having a great time on the rehearsal dinner – talking, and laughing with your boyfriend’s family. How it all had taken a turn for the worst – both of you at each other’s throat, having a full blown argument in the car ride back to the hotel, screaming mean things you both didn’t mean._

_Even when your boyfriend had almost crashed the car into a lane divider, that didn’t cooled him from his rage. He had said an unforgivable thing at you – but even that you could let go._

_After you both had arrived back at the hotel, you headed out a bit to cool your head. You had been ready to make amends with your boyfriend – apology was right at the tip of your tongue when you opened the hotel room only to find him with other woman in his bed._

Wincing from having flashback of the scene, you sat up. Your head really was pounding – you really needed to take an aspirin. You tossed the blanket aside and made your way out the bedroom.

The first thing you notice after opening the bedroom door was a leg sticking out from the couch. A small smile formed on your lips as you walked toward the offending leg.

You stared at Oikawa’s sleeping form. You couldn’t deny it, he was breathtakingly good looking – even with a crease on his eyebrow as he slept. He didn’t look comfortable sleeping on the couch like that. He would be cranky once he woke up. Praying he wouldn’t wake up - you reached out and smoothed the crease on his eyebrow.

He didn’t.

You smiled fondly at him. Thanking him silently for letting you crash in his place – and for being there for you when you needed it the most. For simply existing in your life.

You turned back, about to walk into the kitchen, looking for some aspirin, when you thought you hear your name being called out.

“Yes?” you answered, walking back toward the couch. You thought Oikawa was awake and calling you.

But he wasn’t. He was still sleeping – he talked in his sleep.

“…me,” he mumbled again.

You smiled. He was so adorable, mumbling in his sleep like that. Not having the heart to wake him up, you let him sle-

“Marry me,”

You froze.

A glance at Oikawa’s sleeping form, you were sure he wasn’t pretending to be asleep. But he said it so clearly in his sleep.

He called out your name again, softly – and then, “love you.”

A pause.

“Marry me.”

A barrage of emotions hit you like a tsunami. You were so overwhelmed, confused.

_Was he serious? He was asleep – probably dreaming. He wasn’t serious. But –_

_But weren’t you secretly happy, though?_

Your head and your heart were an ugly mess. You were still nursing your broken heart – definitely not ready to deal with this so many emotions at once. Fresh stream of tears roll down your cheeks despite your best effort.

You wiped at the tears angrily, making your way to his kitchen. You grabbed a glass of water and drank it to wet your parched throat before heading back to your own apartment. But you paused halfway. Glancing to Oikawa’s sleeping form,you decided to make him a toast and scrambled egg as thanks.

* * *

It was days later when you met Oikawa again. Despite living next door, it was difficult to see each other since both of you were busy with work – him with his work at the hospital, and you as one of the senior researcher at your lab. Though, you still cooked for him and left food on his kitchen when you had the time.

It was a Saturday, you were lounging on his couch again, stealing his cereal when you heard a rustle in his room.

True to your prediction, not long after, Oikawa came out of his room – yawning.

“I told you to stop lounging at my house,” he said by way of greeting.

“Good morning to you too!” you replied cheekily.

A glanced at his clothes had you snorting in amusement. “Nice boxer, by the way.”

“Shut up,” he said, walking to the kitchen.

You followed him, and sat at the stool at the kitchen counter.

“You never did the grocery shopping, so I took care of it. I restock the milk too.”

“You’re a god-send.” He smiled at you. “What’s this?” he asked, pointing at the plate of omelet you had made for him.

“It’s for you,” you said. “God knows what you do if I didn’t cook for you.”

“Starving, probably,” he said nonchalantly. “Thank you for the food,” he said and began eating.

“How was it?”

Oikawa swallowed the food before facing you. “I don’t think words will be enough to describe it. It’s so good!” he said, face serious. “You should marry me,” he said again, face betraying nothing.

You blushed and stayed silent – you couldn’t form any witty reply like usual.

He smiled softly at your silent, and continued eating the food.

You didn’t even have any idea what that smile meant. Was he messing with you again? He seemed pleased by himself? But at the same time, the smile didn’t reach his eyes… it seemed like, he looked almost sad.

When you finally found your voice again, you sighed before saying, “yeah, maybe I should…” 

Oikawa’s head snapped at you so fast, you were afraid he was going to have whiplash – his spoon and fork found their way on the floor with a loud clattering sound.

“What?” he asked dumbly.

You rested your elbow on the kitchen counter, chin on your palm and stared at him, smiling.

“I’m saying, maybe you’re right. Maybe, I should marry you. And, maybe, I will.”

“You’re joking.”

“Are you? Do you mean what you said?”

His eyes bores into yours, expression hard and serious just like when he played volleyball or when he operated his patient.

“No, I’m not joking right now, and I do mean what I said.”

“Good, because I’m-”

You were cut off by Oikawa pulling you against his chest, his arms around your back, holding you like he would never let you go, burying his face in the crook your neck. 

“Marry me.”

You smiled, with happy tears brimming in your eyes. “Okay.”

“But wait-” you said pulling away from the hug, smiled still etched on your face. “Shouldn’t we be dating first?” you asked.

“That’s not fair!” Oilkawa whined. “You said okay, no tack backs!”

You laughed, your hand reaching out to his face and pulled him closer.

“Okay,” you said before closing your eyes - kissing his lips lightly.


End file.
